


Old Time's Sake

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Halloween". Giles finds out Ethan is in town a little earlier than in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Time's Sake

Giles stares at the hardened features of his ex-lover, remembers what it was like between them. Days that blended into weeks, the time spent smoking, drinking… fucking. 

Casting spells. 

Conjuring demons and enduring possessions, like there’d be no consequences. 

Acting like children, really, thinking they were invincible. Or unaccountable. 

Giles had seen that eventually; Ethan, unfortunately, had not… or would not. 

Walking away had been the hardest thing he’d ever done, more so than trying to ingratiate himself back into his father’s good graces. The first time he’d donned tweed and walked through the front doors of the Council, Giles thought he might weep. 

Ethan had tried to get him to see the error of his ways, showing up on his doorstep a few months after he’d gone. He’d caved, only as far as the sex was concerned. 

 _“You never even said goodbye. You just left…”_  

 _Me_. 

That had been unspoken but so glaring between them. So, when Ethan had touched him, begging without actually voicing his need, he’d not said no. 

Afterward, Ethan had dressed and there’d been a look on his face as he’d glanced over his shoulder just before leaving the room, escaping in the predawn hours. He would have likened it to despair, only— 

There’s no hint of tenderness now. No hint there’s ever been anything between them. 

“Ripper—pardon, I mean, _Rupert_.” His voice is cold, so very cold. 

“Ethan.” He’s surprised he doesn’t stutter over the name. “What are you doing here?” 

Ethan raises his arms and gestures around the shop. “Why I’m the proprietor of this establishment, of course.” 

“Of course,” Giles murmurs, not believing the man for a second. He’s kept tabs on Ethan and is well aware of his ex’s penchant for chaos. Ethan being in Sunnydale does not bode well, for either him _or_ his slayer. “And you being here in Sunnydale, on an active hellmouth is just a coincidence, hmm? Beijing get old, did it?” 

“What can I say? I’m not one for predictability. I got bored.” 

“No, you never were.” 

“You used to like that about me,” Ethan pouts, completely insincere. 

“I grew up. You, unfortunately, did not.” 

“How’s the tweed, old man? Standard Council issue, I assume? Chafe a bit about the neck? You look a little red about the collar.” 

Giles is not quite sure how Ethan manages to look down his nose at him when he says that. 

“Just see that you stay out of trouble,” he finally huffs, unsettled. 

“Honestly, Rupert, what harm can I cause selling costumes to young children?” 

“Far too much for my peace of mind.” Giles turns on his heel and walks to the door. The bell clanks loudly as he opens it, echoing through the deserted shop. He glances back and his eyes narrow at seeing the smirk on Ethan’s face. Snaps, “I’ll be keeping my eye on you.” 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Giles opens the door and is surprised to see Ethan standing on his front stoop. 

“Ethan? What—?” 

“Hopefully it’s not just your eye you’re going to keep on me. What do you say? Once more for old time’s sake?” 

Giles swallows and starts to shake his head. Ethan ignores him, however – when did he _ever_ listen? – crowding his personal space until they’re nearly nose to nose. His eyes close and he barely stifles a groan when Ethan cups him through his trousers. 

“Say yes.” 

The words are whispered against his ear. There’s no cockiness in Ethan’s voice now, just need, desperation. 

Giles has been good for so long; he doesn’t have it in him to say no. 

He doesn’t say yes either. 

But he does nod and nearly topples backwards when Ethan seals their lips together in a harsh kiss. His arms close around Ethan’s back and he hauls him inside and slams the front door shut. 

Thankfully Buffy has gone home for the evening, so he doesn’t have to worry about any untimely interruption. 

Somehow they make it upstairs, divest themselves of clothes, and fall into bed. The first time is hard and fast with little prep and not a lot of words. Before either of them can blink, it’s over, and they collapse onto the mattress to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts. The second time is much slower; time is spent relearning what makes the other moan, cry out, grasp at sheets to keep from grasping at flesh and perhaps end it far sooner than they’d like. 

They eventually stumble out of bed and into the shower. Sore muscles are kneaded by knowledgeable fingers. 

The water runs cold before they emerge. 

Between the two of them, they get fresh linens on the bed in record time. They climb in, weary but smiling slightly and pull the covers up to their chests. By some unspoken agreement, they end up on their sides with Giles tucked up behind Ethan, one arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Please tell me I’m not going to regret this, Ethan.” 

There’s a pregnant pause. 

“Ethan?” 

“Bloody hell,” Ethan sighs. Reluctantly, he rolls over and tries not to flinch at Rupert’s expression. “I was going to spell the costumes, okay? Invoke Janus to cause a little mayhem.” 

“Was?” 

“Was.” 

“And the reason for your sudden change of heart?”

“That’s simple. I’m here, aren’t I? Besides, isn’t there an understood rule that evil takes the night off on Halloween?” 

“Uh…” 

Ethan quirks a brow, smirks. “What say we stay in? Let the kiddies have their fun.” 

The End


End file.
